1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting assembly for data storage devices, and more particularly to a mounting assembly with a simplified configuration and convenient to use.
2. Description of Related Art
Various data storage devices are installed in electronic apparatus for communication and handling of data. Such devices include, for example, hard disk drives, floppy disk drives and Compact Disk-Read Only Memory (CD-ROM) drives. A typical mounting assembly for data storage devices usually utilizes a plurality of screws, directly attaching a data storage device to a computer chassis. However, screwdrivers or other detaching tooling are necessary for installation or removal of the data storage device to dismantle/mount screws in assembly or disassembly processes, which causes inconvenience and time-consuming issues.
A conventional mounting assembly for a data storage device is disclosed in Taiwan patent publication No. 190,919. The mounting assembly for data storage devices comprises a data storage device with a pair of rails on opposite sides thereof, and a cage defining two fixing holes. Each rail defines a screw hole corresponding to that of the cage at a distal end thereof. Two screws get through the mounting holes of the cage and received in the screw holes, thereby mounting the data storage device to the cage. However screws are used, screwdrivers or other detaching tooling are still necessary.
Another typical mounting assembly for data storage devices is disclosed in Taiwan patent publication No. 414,354. The mounting assembly for data storage devices comprises a data storage device defining a plurality of fixing holes in opposite sides thereof, a cage defining a plurality of fixing openings corresponding to the fixing holes in the data storage device, and a fixing plate. A plurality of pins corresponding to the fixing holes of the data storage device extends from one side of the fixing plate. When the data storage device is received in the cage, the fixing plate clips on the cage and the pins of the fixing plate get through the fixing openings and received in the fixing holes, thereby mounting the data storage device into the cage.
However, the foregoing conventional mounting assembly for a data storage device usually engages more than one data storage device, the fixing holes in all the data storage devices must be simultaneously aligned with corresponding fixing openings, which causes unduly inconvenience and unduly time-consuming issues in data storage device assembly or disassembly process. In addition, the pins of the fixing plate cannot automatically be inserted into the fixing holes of the data storage device, and a user has to finish the manual operation. So a convenient mounting assembly for data storage devices, overcoming the problems mentioned above is desired.